


Queen of the World!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Webby climbs a building! Also there is a character from another fandom.
Kudos: 3





	Queen of the World!

"Webby used her grappling hook to climb to the top of a skyscraper!" Dewey said. "She is trying to get the King Kong award from the Oscars!"

"What? That's not a real award!" Uncle Scrooge said.

"It is in my heart!" Webby said and she kept climbing the building. She wasn't at the top yet because Dewey was wrong.

Then she got to the top. "I am the queen of the world!" she said and she let Lena out so she could be a shadow over all of the Duckburg.

"Aha, the money bin!" Lena said and then she ate the money bin and turned back into a normal duck not a shadow.

"What did ya do to me money!" Uncle Scrooge said and Mr. Krabs laughed because now Scrooge was not as rich as him.

"Whatever," Louie said and then he kicked a can.

The End


End file.
